Drug Money Hope Hospice Nightclub
The Drug Money Hope Hospice Nightclub, was a Hope Hospice/Nightclub Started by Zed, and Breezy Jim. Later Known together as "Drug Money". The Establishment was shutdown July 15th, 2008. Prologue This Fucking shit all started because Zed's, Grandfather, Samuel Adams, had seven heart attack's, and entered himself in a Hope Hospice as a front to sell Drugs. He sold drugs out of that hope hospice for eight years. and there was nothing staff could do to kick him out because he would stage a heart attack every week. Adam's, made enough money selling drugs to buy the hope hospice and drastically renovate it into a Nightclub. He Bought the hope hospice on December 3rd, 2007. and died on December 4th, 2007, the following day after suffering, his 4000th heart attack. He wrote a will, while he was having a heart attack and sent a copy to the city and got it approved, Leaving his Grandson, Zed, ownership to the hope hospice and all Samuels, Dirty Drug Money. Zed then contacted his best friend Breezy Jim, a very successful ladies man and player, and a very unsuccessful gambler, and cocksucker. because he did not suck dicks. instead he ate out the finest bbw's low standards could buy him. Zed told Breezy about his recent aquisition of the hope hospice and to finish his grandfather's dream of remodeling it into a Nightclub, and asked Breezy Jim if he wanted to be his business partner. Breezy said fuck yeah, and hung up. Breezy Jim then hopped in his truck and drove to the nearest taco bell and pulled in the drive-thru. he then ordered seven cumsmack supremes, hold the niggaspit. the employee then eplained to Breezy Jim that they don't sell products with Niggerspit or Cum involved in the ingredients. he then asked for one large water, and pulled up to the window, the employee handed Breezy his large water, Breezy Jim then tilted his head back and chugged that mother fucker in one sip while looking into the employee's eyes. when he finished he threw the cup out of the window, and shot the entire large water out of his mouth like the excorsist into the employee's face. he then sped off into the freeway and totalled his truck and killed two people. Breezy Jim didn't have insurance or a title for his truck so he bailed and ran down the street. Zed called Breezy back and arranged to meet him at the hope hospice to go over shit about the remodeling. Breey Jim showed up three hours late high off of Oxyconton. and the two talked business. Gay Mans Whip, Partnership. The Gay Man's Whip was a gang of Three Lowdown Narcissistic Drugged out Faggots, consisting of John Faggots an out of his mind Professional cocksucker, straight out of Bill Prisons ass. his second in command, Bill Prison, the meanest pimp ever to bless faggots, he gained much of his reputation from snapping dicks, and choking spicks. and known associate Robert Gaye, known as the cheddar bay biscuit of faggotism. he won four shirtless cocksucking competitions at a local arby's in las vegas. Theese faggots moved on up from sucking dicks and escorting the finest gay men out to fancy dinners and sucking there dicks, aswell as dirty hotel gangbangs. to mob affiliation. they wanted to start a mother fucking gay mafia, to cash checks and hick up cum for the fun of it, and not just for the money. Through literal word of mouth, they heard of Zed's aquisition of the hope hospice and his desire to turn it into a nightclub. they thought the nightclub would be a great place to front there sexual cocksucking to a degree of making steady money, while hanging out in a nightclub snorting cocaine off dude's asses. Bill Prison got ahold of Drug Money over the phone and arranged a meeting to discuss a potential partnership. Category:Locations